Summer's Almost Over
by xDestiel
Summary: Roxas goes to Riku and Wakka's house party after finding out that Axel had fallen in love with him. He got drunk, and well . . . things happen.


Dear loyal readers, I am sorry that the first chapter sucked.

That is all.

* * *

My head was aching, as I rose in my bed. I quickly lied back down, waiting for the dizziness to subside. I looked at my sheets and realized that they weren't my sheets, and it wasn't even my bed.

I rolled over to a new face, one with bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that were covered by long lashes. Namińe Harcott.

I had slept with the most popular girl in school, yet I still feel like I lost somewhere. Why did I drink last night?

The memory came flooding back like water from a broken dam.

My best friend, Axel, had finally admitted his feelings for me, which had freaked me out. I was so upset I left for the McGinnis' party, throwing as many shots of vodka as I could. And apparently, ended in bed with Namińe.

I was scared. Petrified. I searched for a condom in the floor, in the garbage can, even checked my private area. No dice.

I breathed slowly as I rose from bed, pulling my discarded clothes on. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had three texts from Sora, one text from Axel, and a missed call from my parents.

I called my parents, sighing into the phone.

"Hey, I was just wondering when you'd call." Mom whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"How was your night at Axel's, sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I'm not at Axel's anymore. We got into an argument, and somehow I ended up at Riku and Wakka McGinnis' house."

"Oh, come home whenever you want."

"I was thinking about going out to eat first. Maybe the Eighty-Nine Diner."

"I'll see you later, then."

I read my texts from Sora next. "Roxas, I just saw you here! No way, man. Who would've known?" "Oh my god, you're making out with Namińe!" "Use a condom! ;)"

I laughed, realizing that Sora would say something like that. I swallowed my pride and read my text from Axel.

"Heya. Roxas, you're mad at me and stuff, you have a right to be. I just told you I was in love with you, ha. Sora told me you were with Namińe right now, and I'm so happy you moved on. I won't be talking to you anymore. G'bye, Roxas."

I swallowed, my throat becoming dry. I didn't want to lose Axel as a friend, because then I'd lose the one person I could tell anything to.

Axel and I knew everything about each other. We were true best friends. Best friends since diaper days.

I huffed and shoved my phone in my pocket, walking down the stairs. Mrs. McGinnis greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Roxas. What are you doing here?"

"Huh, oh, Riku asked me to stay with him," I lied. Riku and I hadn't been friends since freshman year. We're seniors now. "It was a long night, and I got into a fight with Axel, so Riku said that I could spend the night here recuperating." Yeah, recuperating by drinking countless alcoholic beverages.

"Riku hasn't woken up yet, I think he had someone else staying with him. What happened to you guys, to make you only friends?"

'_We're not even friends._' I sighed in my mind. "I dunno, Riku and I just drifted, and he started hanging out with his older brother more, so."

"Riku and Wakka were always close, but I'm sorry that you two aren't close any more. Would you like to join me and Wakka for breakfast?"

"No, I was just planning on going to the Eighty-Nine diner," I muttered, rubbing my neck.

"I insist. Please, join us, Roxas. I made cookies."

I sighed softly as I followed Mrs. McGinnis into the dining room. She had made link sausages, country gravy, biscuits, and eggs for breakfast. I loaded my plate with food and started to eat, when Riku walked through the door. "Hey, Mom, Dad, Wakka." He looked up at me, smiling falsely. I knew he was faking it. "How nice of you to join us, Roxas."

"Will you people please stop talking like you're from a different time period? Jesus."

"Roxas, be nice," Riku's mom cooed.

"Sorry, looking at Riku just makes me a little upset sometimes."

"Pfft," Riku scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So, who else stayed here last night, Riku?"

"Who _else?_" Riku asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, besides Roxas?"

"Oh, um . . . ," Riku was blushing. "Sora Leonhart," Riku looked at the table.

"Oh my god, Riku! Sora? My best friend? My brother's best friend's brother?" I asked, venom lacing my voice.

A sleepy yawn came from the living room, and soon, Sora appeared. "Heya, Roxy!" Sora squealed, kissing my forehead. "I need a Tylenol, my back is killing me."

Sora sat down beside of me, grabbing a biscuit from the table. "Oh god, Riku's mom's biscuits are so yummy, I could eat a thousand of them. Not at the same time, though, because that would make me sick. Right, 'ku?"

Riku nodded, looking at his plate. I finished my meal, and then stood up. "'ku?" I mocked Sora's tone. "Can I talk to you?"

Riku followed me out of the huge house, and we stood in his yard. "How did you manage to get him drunk and sleep with him? You have a girlfriend! Kairi, remember her?"

"I don't have to get Sora drunk to sleep with him," Riku sighed. "And I don't ever force Sora to do anything he doesn't want to do. I'm in love with him." He paused, looking at his feet. "And Kairi is a cover. She knows Sora and I are together, and she accepts us."

My mouth was hanging open, and I stared at Riku like a fish out of water. ". . . So, you're in love with a guy . . ."

"Do you have a problem with that, tough guy?" He hissed.

"No, I just want to know what's wrong with all the good guys being gay these days."

"It's not unlikely that you fall in love with your best friend, Roxas. Lots of people fall in love with their best friends, and sometimes it works out perfectly."

"How did you know you were in love?"

"Sora was moving, just under a year ago. His parents wanted to take him and Leon away, and I knew that no matter what, I wouldn't lose him. I was so jealous when he would be with other people, I would want to punch them. Eventually, Leon decided that he was old enough to take care of himself and Sora, so they stayed in their house, and their parents moved. I fell so in love with Sora."

I chewed on my lip. Then, behind us, the door opened and closed. "Hey, Riku. Hey, Roxas."

I turned around slowly, facing Namińe. "Hey, Nami."

"You look like you've saw a ghost, Roxas. Are you okay?"

"Why were you in the house?" Riku asked.

"I dunno," She giggled. "I just woke up in there. And I have been in there before, so I knew where I was."

"Do you know how you end-" I elbowed Riku in the side, cutting his sentence short.

"Leave it alone, Riku . . ."

Namińe left, and Riku just stared at me. I just groaned. "Hope you were smart."

"I don't think I was," I muttered.

I knew where I was going when I left Riku's house.

_Axel.

* * *

_

I decided to save the AN's for last. xD'

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Roxas.


End file.
